Such wall mounted storage systems are sold by Newell Rubbermaid Inc. under the trademarks FASTTRACK and 300X. These systems comprise a rail or a plurality of rails that are mounted to a substantially vertical supporting surface such as a wall. The rail supports a variety of organizing and storage accessories such as hooks, shelving units and tool holders. The accessories can be removed from and attached to the rail along its length such that the system provides a flexible, reconfigurable storage and organizing system.